Hard Tack
by apocalypticEvil
Summary: Set after Chapter 1 of the Batman Daily Comics, Dan Tack aka Blackie is back. To escape the Gotham City Penitentiary, he causes crimes to occupy Batman and Robin while he plans an escape. But Batman never thought he'd go this far... Rated T just in case.
1. Tack's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other characters in this story. They all completely belong to Bob Kane.

This story is set after the first chapter of the original Batman Daily Comics, and private investigator Dan Tack, who had cleverly disguised himself as Blackie in order to break people out of jail and turn them in, then collecting the reward money, has just been taken to Gotham City Jail.

_Damn it! How did that flying rodent and that little bird fool us like this?_ Dan Tack smacked his head into the cold, hard wall. The rain from outside trickled in through the little hole in the concrete that showed the dark, gloomy outside world. Tack scratched his bald head and went over a couple of escape plans in his mind. _No, no, no! That Batman has too much skill for any of these to work. I have got to find a plan that doesn't concern him._ Tack sat on the soiled mattress and looked around the stark, little cell. It only contained a grubby toilet, a grimy tray from lunch, and the mattress upon which he now sat. _If only Batman and Robin were preoccupied… Hey! I might have got something there! If I could cause some other case for Batman and Robin to work on, I could get away with no extra trouble!_ He knelt down o the dusty floor and started to draw a plan in the filth. _I'll get my assistant, Gunner, to visit me, have him catch the Batman and Robin up in another crime, break out of here, and get away scot free. Breaking out of this penitentiary will be simple, but setting up a doozy of a case for Batman will be more of a challenge…_

Later at the Batcave… Batman and Robin are being called to the Commissioner's office for some urgent information about the Gunner rising again. They arrive to the scene of a ransacked office and an empty chair where Commissioner Gordon should be.

"Holy Ramshackle, Batman!" Robin stared into the pillaged room n disbelief. "Batman, what do we do?"

"We find Commissioner Gordon, and whatever else may have been taken."

And that's chapter one! Sorry if it was a little dry and short, but please review with constructive criticism.


	2. Scavenger Hunt

I (finally) got my first review, so here's chp. 2! Hey, that rhymes!

As the dynamic duo searched the office of the missing commissioner, Officers McGarthy and Norman explained the events that preceded the invasion of the building.

"It was a basically average day this mornin'. We were sittin' in our meetin' room, just drinkin' our coffee, when the secretary showed up with a worried look on 'er face."

"Yeah, so McGarthy and I got up and grabbed the message in her hand, which was obviously what troubled her. Look here."

Batman took the note in his gloved hand and unfolded it. He read aloud, with growing tension in his voice, "Now that you got the man with the plan, Tack, I'm forced to go out on my own to cause trouble. But don't worry, I got myself a strategy. You haven't checked on your beloved commissioner lately, have you? Signed, the Gunner."

"As soon as we saw that message there, we ran up to Gordon's center. When we opened the door, we saw the whole place trashed, Commissioner Gordon gone, an' a rope hangin' from the roof down to the window. As soon as we saw the room we got to pickin' up the red phone an' called you." Batman thanked the officers and headed out. Robin followed after, reading him the list of missing valuables.

"Holy multitude, Batman! Gunner seems to be planning quite the scavenger hunt for us! I got a myriad of calls to the office while you were talking to the police men, reporting missing items. Gunner got 5000 dollars in cash from Gotham Bank, the Gotham Diamond from the museum, the famous albino eagle from the zoo, and, of course, the commissioner."

"A scavenger hunt indeed, Robin. It's doubtful that the Gunner hid these items in the same place for the hope of saving a few for himself. But we will not rest until we have disclosed the location of every last element of this robbery."

And there it is! I think I'll stick with this length, and I'll end each chapter with a monologue by Batman. R&R plz!


End file.
